The present invention relates to materials resistant to wear as well as to a process for their manufacture.
A number of technological areas have been searched in order to resolve the problems posed by wear, erosion, cavitation and abrasion in corrosive media. These problems are especially important for blades of hydraulic turbines.
Persons in the art have generally sought a material combining the following properties:
Increased hardness which permits the material to resist the phenomena of erosion and friction; PA1 Good ductility so as to permit it to resist shocks; PA1 A structure which assures good behavior against corrosion. PA1 Preparation of the surface of non-oxidized submicronic ceramic powders for insertion, under an agitation less than or equal to 16,000 rpm, for about 10 to 30 minutes at a temperature less than 100.degree. C., in an organic macromolecular dispersant. PA1 Introduction, under agitation less or equal to 16,000 rpm and at a temperature less than 100.degree. C., of ceramic powders prepared in this way in one of the components of the organic matrix. PA1 Introduction of the mixture so obtained into the other component of the matrix and the immediate application of the combination on the piece prepared for receiving such material. PA1 Preparation of the surface of ceramic non-oxidized submicronic particles for insertion, under agitation less than or equal to 16,000 rpm, for 10 to 30 minutes and at a temperature less than 100.degree. C. in an organic macromolecular dispersant. PA1 Introduction, under agitation less than or equal to 16,000 rpm and at a temperature less than 100.degree. C. of ceramic powders so prepared in the organic matrix and the immediate application of the mixture on a piece prepared to receive such material.
Currently, the materials employed, including steels having high mechanical characteristics and ceramics, do not possess all of the above properties which appear to some extent to be mutually exclusive.
Thus, a material having the requisite durability is not generally very ductile. If the material is highly resistant to corrosion, it often does not have adequate mechanical properties. The principal problem in the materials which are available today lies in their fragility.